


Over the Threshold

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, DROWNS YOU ALL IN SAP, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Wedding, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Rings, seriously this could make sap look like dirt, warning: may taste like diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage isn't about the size of the ceremony but the person you're standing next to. (Or, Niles and Leo just got married and the sap is strong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, the start of their new life

They're married. It feels like a dream, Leo keeps staring down at his hand and the simple but elegant silver band he wears and then back up at his husband... _husband._ It brings heat to his cheeks to think of it, but he's seldom felt prouder.

They had a simple ceremony at the courthouse, it's not a good time of year for a big wedding. He knows his sisters will insist on giving them a party at the end of the summer, and deep down he almost looks forward to it.

Almost. Standing before the justice of the peace, Takumi and Oboro their witnesses, wearing the suits Oboro had made for them, taking Niles's hand and slipping the gold twin to his wedding ring onto his finger, Oboro sniffling and Takumi applauding as he tried to hold back his tears...such moments will stay with him for the rest of their lives.

Niles parks the car in the usual spot, sets the alarm and locks the doors tightly as they get out. He barely waits until they're in the elevator, alone, before Leo finds himself wrapped in a snug embrace.

"I love you," Niles whispers. He's always been the one to say it more, Leo prefers to show rather than tell. He doesn't mind hearing it, though, and he responds by tilting his head up to kiss his husband's lips softly. One floor later they're outside the door to Niles's apartment, Leo turning his key in the lock. Niles gave him that key the day he moved in. _So you'll always have a quiet place to study if you need it._

"This is our home now," Leo says quietly. It's not much, but it's never bothered Leo. Niles moves to lift him, but Leo holds up a hand. "Not like that.

"Come on, Leo, it's tradition," Niles chuckles.

"I know, but..." Leo takes a deep breath and slips his hands under Niles's legs and waist. Niles has always been a head taller than him, but Leo's grown since high school and he's got more muscle tone thanks to carrying so many books in college. Niles makes a surprised noise as he's lifted and cradled against Leo's chest.

" _Leo!_ " He grins, and Leo can't help a tiny smirk of his own.

"It's only fair," he murmurs, "you got to propose." And Niles cuddles into him a little, nuzzling his shoulder.

"If you keep being this sweet I just might let you fuck me first tonight." Leo turns redder than his beloved tomatoes, giving Niles a playful glare.

"Don't expect me to be gentle."

"Since when have I ever, darling?"

" _Niles..._ " Leo sighs a little, nudges the door open and carries his husband inside. He doesn't mind the sappiness, though. If there were ever a night for such a thing, this is it.

They fall onto Niles's bed in a passionate kiss, hurrying to undress each other without tearing the fabric of the suits Oboro worked so hard on. They wear nothing but their rings soon, and Leo lets his gaze fall to the gold band on his husband's finger.

_My husband._

He cups Niles's cheek in his hand, looking into his remaining eye, letting his expression say the words bubbling in his heart. _This is only the beginning of our new life, a life we'll make together...we're family now. Truly family._

"I love you, too," Niles whispers, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
